Elemental
by ang3Lix
Summary: As Sasuke's task was to find the legendary elemental bender, Sakura's task is to prove that she's worthy of being one. How can she cope up with all the events, when the fate of nearly billions lies in her hands?
1. Chapter 1

**Elemental **

* * *

It was his accountability to protect the elemental bender. He thought he had to searched almost everywhere just to find that very person. Who would have known that he had to perform some kind of dimensional jump just to get to where the vessel was? But his worse fear was confirmed: the bender just has to be a girl.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Ang pagikot ng dalawang mundo_

_(The movement of both worlds)_

-------------

_Mechanics: _

_**Words**- Sasuke_

_Words- Sakura_

-------------

_I need to find my book…_

_**I need to find my scrolls…**_

_Where the heck is my cell phone!_

_**Messenger eagles are supposed to be fast. Where the heck are they!**_

_Arimi, can I borrow some cash? Just for today, please!_

_**Give me your money.**_

_Whoa! Bunnies! AMAZING!_

_**Take those rabbits away from me before I fry them.**_

_I wanna play dodge ball! Come on, pick me, pick me, pick me!_

_**Do I look like I want to play tag? Idiots…**_

_Give me back my pen, you butt-plug!_

_**Either give me back my ink, or die in a painful way. Which will it be, dumb ass?**_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star!_

… _**I don't sing. So back off.**_

-------------

Long, sweeping skirts billowed behind a woman, her flaxen tresses twisting into an elegant bun. Her bare feet rubbed against the cold marbled flooring, it seemed she was tolerant with the temperature.

As she walked further, the remaining steps available rounded off into a few. Soon enough, a two-door entrance stood before her, a towering pillar with mysterious carvings standing on either sides. Glancing up at the soaring wooden gates, she grabbed hold of the two metal handles, pushing it forward.

A different aura welcomed her, as if embracing her body lightly. The atmosphere was inviting, pushing her gently into the gigantic room. The ceiling was high and the chamber was wide. Flowing velvet curtains draped against the stained-glass windows, flaring candles hovered brightly above her head.

**I should probably thank the wind manipulators for the candles. They even gave us the permanent ones. **

Bringing herself back to her purpose, the woman approached the golden bookstand in the very center of the den. It's base was laden with an assortment of different jewels and stones, and carvings of silver graced its stand.

A blank piece of yellowing parchment sat on the stand, rolled close. She took it into her hands, smoothed it out, and pinned it with one hand.

Heaving a deep breath, she slowly brought her closed fist parallel to her chest. A multitude of differently colored lights slipped out of the crevices between her fingers, each battling to escape first.

Slowly, she opened her hand.

Four distinctive ribbons of luminosity danced from the base of her palm. Each had similar color, each had a dissimilar auras. All in a hue of hazy, ice blue… the beams of light rose up like smoke in mystical dance-like movements.

In a swift move, the woman thrusted her glowing hand onto the blank paper.

Black kanji letterings immediately ran down the empty scroll, rearranging themselves into legible sentences. Opaque, water-colored pictures blotted down the paper, as if droplets of liquid trickled onto it. After a couple of minutes, the once empty parchment was filled with writings and mellow designs.

With a flourish of her hand, her eyes scanned through the pages once again, just like she did for the past centuries.

-------------

_Ryuuden is the world of elements._

_This world is divided into four continents, each depending on the element the inhabitants posses. The realms of fire, wind, water and earth encompassed the dimension as a whole. _

_Every single being residing upon this world controls a diverse power harnessed from nature; whether it be the blaze of fire, the torrent of wind, the surge of water or the tremor of earth. _

_But in every continent, there is someone who ranges above all, in both ability and in intelligence. They are called the manipulators, who represent each realm with their prowess in utilizing their elemental capability. Each controller ranges in supremacy, as well as in their specialties. _

_Still, only one governs all interactions between the four realms. She is the **diyosa**, who has the exact copy of all four elements. She was one of the few who can reveal the true content of the prophecy. The prophecy contains the whole history of Ryuuden, from its origin up to the present time. _

_But the prophecy not only shows the saga of the dimension. Within the very essence of it, one thing haven't been opened up yet, not even by the diyosa. It was the divination of Ryuuden's future. _

_The future danger that will befall the whole dimension, and how it can be stopped. _

_To read the prophecy of the future, the four elements should be trapped inside one body. But not even the diyosa, who posses the precise replicas of all four elements, had no ability to do so. _

_But all knew that there was one who can. That being was long called the elemental bender, who had the strongest caste of all four powers. She had the very skill to decode the prophecy, for the whole world to find a way to preclude themselves away from the great peril. _

_It had been months, years, centuries, since the past elemental bender perished in attempt to force open the divination of the forthcoming. The chosen one will not be reborn after several centuries. Even now that a new diyosa took the throne, no signs of such a powerful creature was found._

_But the question was…_

_Where is he?_

_Maybe he will appear, the moment the people least expected him to._

_That would be the moment all ears are ready for her to speak, for him to say…_

" Hey, little girl, I think that game is far too brutal for someone your age." A female voice pointed out briefly.

The teenager felt a sudden flicker of anger. The kid just ignored her! HER of all people! It even escalated into a higher notch when the youngster casted her a look that screamed: **I-DON'T-KNOW-YOU-SO-STOP-TALKING-TO-ME-YOU-TOTAL-STRANGER! **

" I think you should just keep your nose out of other people's business, miss." The girl sneered at her, her once doe eyes reducing into mere slits. Then she stuck her tongue out at her.

" Why you—DO YOU WANNA DIE IN AN EARLY AGE!" she yelled, causing the girl's earphones to topple of her tiny head.

There was a brief pause. As the teenager fumed in such great anger, the little girl's eyes began to water, her lower lip trembling, and her nose flowing of the worst case of nasal discharge.

**_Aahh… great. Just great. This is the greatest thing to ever happen to me! _**The fifteen-year old cursed inside her mind, knowing that she now didn't have the right to do so in public.

" M… m.. mo… MOOOOOMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!" the girl bursted into an ear-piercing shriek, her tiny fist curled into tiny balls, her nasal area growing even much worse than possible.

Amidst the panic and her desire to run away from her seat, the woman thought, **_Yech… you can fill a whole swimming pool with her slime… _**

The next thing she knew, a woman of about forty years rushed into the internet café, holding a wide range of colored grocery bags. She was dressed with a pair slime green t-shirt and old pair of jumpers. A pair of spectacles was perched on her nose bridge, a bit of fog collecting on the surface. She looked like the typical mom who fell victim in the hands of a spoiled brat-child.

The teen swore she was never going to look like that. Note to self: avoid snotty children at all times.

As she tried her hardest to free herself from the tangled wirings that caught her shoe, she heard the kid stutter in a way any parent could fall for.

" M-mommy, (**sniff**,** sniff**) da woman yewwed ad meeee! Sh-she toowwd me I'll daaaaaayyyy!" she bawled, her hand positioned on the side of her eye, the archetypal mannerism of a child who had cried profusely.

(That statement translates to: " MOMMY, THE WOMAN YELLED AT ME! SHE TOLD ME I'LL DIE!)

**_That stupid kid! She even used that child-talk thing! Talk about evil… _**she thought angrily, shooting the kid one last glare before pushing through the glass doors. As far as she knew, that kid knew how to speak audible language just a while ago.

She sighed, as her run slowed into a trudge.

**That** was just the thing she needed to complete her day… all she wanted to do was play a decent game of counterstrike for a whole hour. Was that so much to ask! But then in came the little girl, trying to act like a complete angel in front of her mommy. But then as she sat on the metal chair of her computer stall, she surprisingly opened up the counterstrike program. She was 7 years old! Kids of seven years old are supposed to sit on a wooden stool, plop open a kiddy book and start reading! Not wither their innocent eyes out in front of a computer screen.

Was caring about another person's future illegal now?

As she walked around in her denim skirt, plain shirt (printed with the words 'don't care and still not caring!' in gleaming, red letters) and skater shoes, she fell into a complete stop.

Glancing at her digital watch strapped on her wrist, she tried to recoup her previous memories…

**BAM!**

Oh, there it is! It hit her like a six wheeler truck filled with stinking baskets of fish. She once again continued her way.

Then stopped **again**.

Was she forgetting something…?

_**Am I forgetting something…?**_

**BAM!**

Again, it hit her like a six-wheeler struck filled with rotting veggies.

_**Shit… I forgot the crew war!**_

With that, she was gone.

She ran. What, you think she just disappeared in thin air!

**Name: Haruno Sakura.**

**Age: fifteen year old. **

**Occupation: student. Elemental bender.**

-------------

At last, the scroll drew close, it's surface completely devoid of any writings. Once again, it was blank as it was a while ago.

" Reading the prophecy again, Tsunade-sama? Don't you think it's too much already?" a male voice intoned, calling for the _diyosa's_ attention.

The blond chuckled lightly, shaking her head in a slow motion. " I know it's impossible for me to read the divination of the future, Kakashi." She muttered, " But sometimes I just feel that maybe I can think up of some way to read it."

The man leaning by the wall heaved himself off the position. He wore a traditional warrior's garb, comprising of an armor covering the torso, hunter green pants and sleeveless shirt. A cloak was draped around his body, covering his back. But what made him stand out was the dark cloth that swaddled his face. All that was revealed was two lazy orbs, one jet black, and the other piercing red.

" You shouldn't push yourself, Tsunade-sama. Elemental benders are the only beings that can open the prophecy."

The _diyosa_ then straightened, apparently she was planning to tell him something far more business-like. " Speaking of which, Kakashi, please send a messenger eagle to the four elemental manipulators. I want them in this fortress by the next day."

" Can I ask why?" Kakashi inquired politely.

" Because," Tsunade stated, finally turning to meet his gaze.

She was grinning.

" I found her."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

AHA! So, it is finished! Can you believe I actually posted another story! Amidst of the seven others I have to update! Dear lord, this is crazy…

Anyway, I HAVE A DOG! Didn't see that coming do ya! Yup, his name is Batista, and I got it from my favorite wrestler in the whole world!

And just a reminder, incase you guys haven't checked it out for a while, **By the Sword** is already updated. I guess doesn't give out alerts on chapter switches… Don't fret if the chapters are only three, that's because I switched the new chapter with the sorry note I posted last month. So, technically, chapter # three **is** chapter number three. Ehehe… that didn't make the explanation quite easy, right?

Anyway, I can't tell you anything about the story now. Just that Sakura came from earth and she's totally oblivious about the existence of Ryuuden, and of her position as an elemental bender in that realm. I got this idea from AVATAR: the last air bender, so, sue me! But still, it's a completely different story with completely different characters! So… BEWARE! Ehehe…

And, if ever you read this story thoroughly, you can see that there are different terms in this fiction that is not English. Terms as **diyosa** are based from Filipino language, because I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO MY FELLOW PINOYS! WE SO ROCK! Ehem, technically, the word **diyosa** is the Filipino translation for **goddess**. If by any chance the word is **god**, it would be translated as **diyos**.

ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT! Watch out for the long awaited updates on **Bullet-Proof**, **Your Wish Is My Command**, **Hello Panda!**, **Mister Mailman**, and the long awaited **Love Story**.

PATIENCE! Thanks a lot.

Please read! (and review, if ever you feel the need to bash me for not updating sooner.)


	2. the mission held within the fire

Lunch period.

And just like any other student in her department, she grabbed a tray from a whole stack beside her and fell in line.

But unlike any other students, she had several bruises, all differently colored, wrapping against her abdomen and upper back. And unlike any other students, she was actually worrying of what today's beverage is.

Soon enough, she stopped in front of the cafeteria lady, who had her nametag pinned kind of awkwardly. Her hairnet failed to serve its purpose, for many strands of gray hair had stuck out of the gaping holes the object had.

Sakura tried to smile; despite of the scowl the woman was wearing fully. " Uhm, miss, I wanted to ask what were having today—"

The cafeteria lady's gloved hand grabbed a plate and mounted a pale-looking and slightly discolored reddish heap, which was supposed to be macaroni and cheese. Then, she reached for something out of the box lying on the ground and threw it haphazardly on Sakura's plate.

It was chocolate milk.

Sakura groaned slightly. " Can I take something else?"

The lady snorted. " Don't be too picky, you pile of rat droppings!" she barked out, " You young ones should just shove in what you've been given!"

Sakura's brows knitted together in anger. " I'm lactose intolerant." She growled.

The lady snorted once again. " So?"

**_Adults. _**Sakura snarled mentally. _**God, why do they have to exist?****

* * *

** _

**.-:o:-:O:-:o:-. **

Elemental

**By:** ang3Lix

**Chapter 2:** Mission held within the fire

**.-:o:-:O:-:o:-.

* * *

**

" HARUNO SAKURA, TO THE PREFECT OF DISCIPLINE'S OFFICE!"

Sakura broke the heated eye contact between her Algebra test paper upon the mention of her name.

She groaned.

Not only was her paper only half finished, she did not expect the cafeteria lady to react so vehemently when she tossed her carton of milk back to get a glass of water. The woman getting angry was nothing, loads of girls from her crew made sure she had been given a dose of their anger daily. She was mildly surprised that the cafeteria lady was _that_ angry to report Sakura to the prefect.

She confusedly got up from her seat, as well as rolling her eyes at the childish wolf-whistling the entire class was doing.

**_But I'm lactose intolerant! _**Sakura's second personality wailed in despair.

**.-:o:-:O:-:o:-. **

" I'm lactose intolerant!" the real, tangible, palpable Haruno Sakura wailed for all to hear.

The male before her, who sat in front of a wide wooden desk, raised a curious brow. " I see." He replied sharply. " Interesting, Miss Haruno."

" You mean.. The cafeteria lady didn't—?"

" Whatever Mariko-san did or did not, it will be solely her business and never yours." The prefect commanded with his tone that probably scared fifty students of her batch. " You're here for a completely different reason."

Sakura was half confused.. Yet half nervous. Her mind was leading her into one solid conclusion why she was called upon by the most frightening man of all times. But she resorted into acting indifferent, which was surprisingly easy.

" What reason," she asked clearly, " sir?"

Her lack of respect would have sent her to detention, but the prefect, as it seemed, had 'make my students suffer for eternity' postponed for tomorrow. Though the man looked slightly bamboozled, he quickly regained his composure.

" An outsider, probably a girl from another academy, went to my office a while ago." He said, " And apparently, she told me that a girl with pink hair attacked her while she passed by the abandoned construction site just a few meters from our school."

Though without reassurance, Sakura knew where this was heading. Heatedly, she growled, " That liar, we were supposed to beat her and her minions up, it was a crew—"

The prefect of discipline shot up from his large armchair, his palms planted against his table. " A crew what, Haruno? It was what? Probably, a _crew war?_" the man snarled, " You know full well that it's completely illegal, and banned in every university in Japan. Crew wars eventually led to criminal activities, and I do not want our school to be tarnished with your stained reputation!"

" Before I decide of what to do to you, spill out the others who were involved and maybe I'll lessen the severity of your punishment."

And now, **the** Haruno Sakura was left to choose: either spare herself of a worse punishment by turning in her crewmates, or shut her mouth close in total refusal.

Drawing in a deep, maddened breath, she said, " The girl was telling the truth."

**.-:o:-:O:-:o:-.**

Two seven year olds stood transfixed in front of a solid, towering wall. It stretched mightily across the land, barely hidden by the lush forest standing before it and the layer of fog collecting at the top. Green moss had clung against the numerous cracks and fissures that made its way up. The wall was gray and cracking, maybe because of its old age.

" WOW." The redhead gushed out, his eyes wide and impressed.

The brunette boy who stood beside the other innocently got a particularly shiny (and the size of his fist) stone from the ground. Without any qualms or scruples, the boy flung the rock towards the wall.

The piece of earth slid through the wall, as if the piece of concrete was intangible.

" WOW." The redhead gushed again.

" I know." The brunette said too, in the same awestricken voice.

" Maybe you could stick your hand in, Kiosuke."

" Sure."

**.-:o:-:O:-:o:-.**

" Are you sure? Or is it another lie?" the man snappishly growled, his sharp eyes boring over hers in a heated glare. " I don't want your excuses, Haruno all I want is the safety—"

**BAM.**

In a matter of seconds, the table had turned. Suddenly, she was not in any form of danger. The man who once towered before her immediately clutched the back of his head tightly, trying to will away the pain. He had accidentally bumped his forehead on his desk upon the impact, creating a small gash upon the flesh.

Lying on the floor is a smooth, scarlet stone the size of her very own fist.

" DAMN IT!" the prefect roared in frustration. Apparently his massaging failed to offer any kind of help.

Sakura stared at the open window before her. A towering brick wall blocked the side of the building due to requested protection from Mother Nature. Storms are quite lethal on their side of the country, seeing as the sea is only kilometers away.

Who could have possibly threw that rock and willingly (or maybe just accidentally) save her life from demise? It couldn't have been somebody from outside, for the wall had blocked the building successfully. Maybe someone had heard of her little dilemma and decided to lend her a helping hand. But where exactly was this person?

She broke away from her reverie with another aggravated snarl from her teacher.

Wheezing, he said, " Do not leave this room, Haruno. I will deal with you later."

He then bounded out quickly from his chair, misplaced the piece of furniture because of his hurry, and walked weakly out of the office.

After a few seconds, she released a sigh that had been held in for too long. Slumping herself down on the chair beside her, she brought her two fingers on her temples and started rubbing.

_**This is a stupid day.** _She concluded, now rubbing the drowsiness off her eyes.

She didn't feel at all welcome at the sight of this office. She knew well enough that being pressured into crew fights by people she barely got along with would get her into serious trouble. She didn't even know why she took the punishment single-handedly, when the others who participated as well used her to vent all their anger from their systems. Though she knew how to kick ass, she couldn't quite get how to kick the asses of those who mistreated her.

The stifling heat was unbearable. The wall blocked the cool breeze from entering this side of the building, so it was practically sweltering hot. Her eyes locked at the sight of the wall, maybe even glaring at it for a few seconds for it was the source of such high temperature.

Her heart skipped a couple of beats, her eyes wide, her forehead creased, her grip on the chair tightened severely. All because of what looked like a small hand that shot through the wall she gazed at. It then moved—wriggled its finger and shook it once. It moved to the left, then to the right—then moved in uneven circles.

A scream was soon to erupt from her mouth when her brain leapt into action. Darting from her seat she sprinted away from the prefect's office, a horrified expression still painted on her pale face.

_**What… WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?

* * *

**_

Four individuals stood close to a battered, black rectangular box that sat on the marble floor of _the fortress_. It whined different static noises and beeps. The antenna was horribly lopsided, bent in an angle. The blonde boy of the four, after twisting random knobs and pushing any buttons, finally cracked under the pressure and whacked it fiercely on the side.

" Oh man, this one's crap!' he moaned, slightly shaking his pockets. It emitted only a slight jingle. " I spent seventy-nine _crills_ on the junk! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL DAD I SPENT HALF MY MONEY JUST TO BUY A ROTTING PIECE OF SHIT!"

A lad with the most impossible hue of raven hair stood rigidly at the side. He looked uninterested. One jet-black orb cringed as the device coughed out a sharp noise. Glaring, he stated in a monotonous voice,

" It's your fault you're so ignorant." He huffed, folding his arms across his well-built chest. " That jerk was probably one of those posers trying to look as if they crossed the _Imperial gate_ and mingled with some stupid earthling."

" Of course, Sasuke-kun's right!" another blonde, now a girl, chirped happily, " He always is the best, right, Sasuke-kun?" she spilled out sweetly, batting her long lashes at the handsome boy.

He decided to ignore this.

" But I'M the best!" the other boy whined childishly. " Right, Hinata-chan! Tell her!"

Hinata, who's silvery eyes widened in nervousness, stammered, " O-of course Na-Naruto-kun, you a-are.. B-by the way, Naruto-kun, I think I-I know how to m-make it work.."

She meekly pushed the plastic button that was labeled 'play'.

They watched, all three amazed, but the last simply amused, as something circular began to spin very quickly. After a few seconds a loud, blasting noise that they guessed was music thrusted deep into their ears.

_**What you gonna do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump. **_

Naruto cheered at his (or maybe partly Hinata's) success. So that whole pouch full of crills weren't wasted after all!

_**  
What you gonna do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream. **_

Sasuke's first reaction was paling—he went chalk white, then, unexpectedly turned bright red along the cheeks. Was he imagining things, or was it just him who's analyzing the lyrics very well?

_**  
'Coz of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. **_

_**Check it out!**_

" Wow, earthlings got very nice music!" Ino yelled among the thudding noise. Hinata smiled politely, probably agreeing.

Sasuke nearly choked on his own saliva.

_**I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yeah let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Lets spend time not money.  
I mix your milk with—**_

**FRUSH**.

There was a swooshing noise out of nowhere.

**BLAG!**

The black box suddenly erupted into tiny pieces of what it used to be, smoldering against the fire that engulfed it wholly. Naruto watched, horrified, as his success crumble against the heat of the flames.

" THAT COST ME SEVENTY-NINE CRILLS!"

" Seventy-nine crills isn't enough for you to repay the damage you have done to my ears." A low voice hissed menacingly.

Naruto huffed himself up. " Well, Oro-_sama_," he said this highly sarcastically, "your ears are damaged enough in the first place!"

Orochimaru, who was wearing a garb of black emblazoned with silver and his hand poised for another fire attack, was in complete contrast of the elemental specialists, who wore clothes that watched with their element.

Naruto, for instance, who had the most amazing control over air, wore training garb of blue chinos streaked with orange and a shirt emblazoned with the symbol of the air realm. Hinata, who's precision was completely accurate when it came to water, wore a dress of pure white elegantly decorated with golden stretches of fabric. A pair of gold, metallic arm guards crafted with the glyph of the water realm was wrapped around her arms. Ino, who's expertise exceeded when it came to her element of earth, wore a dress the color of elegant white, pink petals printed along its hem, sleeves stretching into a belled sleeve one and the other completely sleeveless. Her headband was of gold, where in the emblem of the earth realm was molded on. Sasuke's ability lay on the blazing depths of hell—fire. His lower extremities swaddled with black trousers, his shirt completely black as well, but his upper torso was covered by a metal armor, also branded with the badge of the fire realm. Slightly thick threads pf scarlet crisscrossed on his two arms.

" Even Sasuke-bastard thinks you suck! Ne, right, bastard?"

" Don't talk."

" Why you little—!"

The door bursted open.

Behind the two door entrance, a woman clothed in billowing skirts and godly ornaments stood rigidly.

All four (though Naruto was still angry and fuming) curled their hands into fists and placed the across their chests. They bowed in her presence.

" It's very nice to see you once more, _diyosa_." Ino stated, smiling.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I'd like to be called Aries instead of Nikka. Aries is a nice name.

Enjoy y'all!

_ang3Lix._


End file.
